NTA Summer School
by Abruhame
Summary: Naruto and most of his friends are going to a newly built summer academy. This is a little different. With an odd Head Mistress she wanted to mix things up a bit.When something goes wrong in the academy how will they react to it.NaruTema!HinaSasu!And more
1. Roomies

**Summary:** A basic summary is this is a Ninja Summer School for those who were chosen by their sensei to come to the school.There are however exceptions. Ninja are allwoed to come here for the extra training even stay all summer in a dorm if they want. It has been recently very cramped so some of the students have been put in a dorm with others. The Head mistress decided it would be better to have a boy girl pair up in a bed then the same sex. So some of those students feel unlucky or lucky. Wink,Wink.Oh! And they are around 14-15 years of age. Yes I know..Very fiesty?

'...'Inner thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not owm Naruto or any other characters...

R&R Please...Feed my Fire if you must.

My first Fanfiction story.

* * *

Naruto had just been looking for NTA when he though he may have spotted it.He ran towards it and found Sasuke and Sakura walking towards it from town. Naruto hadn't been there. He didn't like any of those people excluding these two. I don't think you would if they tormented you all your life. 

Naruto ran up to tow the to of them and said,"Hey Sakura!...Sasuke" Glaring at Sasuke as he said his name.Sasuke would just glare back. Naruto thought to himself 'Probably thinks he is too cool to talk!'

Sakura replied to Naruto with a not-so-happy frown and a weak sounding,"Hello Naruto."They walked up to the Academy. Naruto knew he was the only one on his team who had actually been chosen to come to **N**inja **T**raining **A**cademy, but the others just wanted more training.He didn't need to here them say it to know.

They walked into the front doors,which were open, and began surveying the room. "Wheres the Head Mistresses Office. If we get there we can get our dorms." Sakura said with her face dug into a map of the Academy.Susuke walked with them with his hands in his pocket not saying a word. 'Why does he always have to be like that, It's annoying' Naruto thought.

They took a few turns down hallways that Sakura had directed them through until they reached the right office. They saw there were several other people there. Naruto saw them as Hinata, Bushy Eyebrows, and others from his exams, but in the end those were the only ones he cared about. Naruto sat in the middle seat of a three seated chair and motioned them over.

* * *

Sakura glared at Naruto and thought 'Why do you always try to get between me and my Sasuke NARUTO!'She then sat on Naruto's left side and refused to look at his smile. She didn't like to say it but she always did like his smile. Like a light that would never burn out. The truth is she did love Naruto but she found Sasuke Irrisistible. 

"The line is dying down", She directed to her team mates without looking in their direction.

"Lets go then." Said Sasuke while moving towards the line.

* * *

Temari ran in the doors as fast as she could. "Oh Shit I can't be late..Gaara might get angry!"She topples over several people in her way some maybe even teachers but she didn't care nothing was as bad as Gaara's wrath. She ran in the door to the Waiting Room.Huffing from running she said,"I'm..I'm not late?"She scanned the room to see all of the people here.She found her eyes unable to move away from Sasuke. She thought to herself 'Damn he's hott!'

* * *

"No your not late!" Said Naruto while walking up to her.Not the reaction I was looking for especially not from him. She grinned, 'This 'aught to get his attention' Then Temari put her hand on her head and pretended to fall backwards. She closed her eyes and hoped. _Plop. _Someone saved her. She opened her eyes to see Naruto rolling on the floor holding his stomach. 'Not the right person! Although..He isn't so bad.Wait..What?' 

While all this had been happening Naruto hadn't noticed that the people weren't standing in line but being called in. He was still on the floor when Temari's name was called. She looked over like a fox. 'Damn she's hot!' Naruto thought to himself.He then said," Your welcome Temari." He got up off the floor and sat down again. 'She was faking...For me?' He kicked his legs in and out of the chair thinking to himself.She just glared at him although he never got to see it she walked into the room.

Tsunade said," Welcome Temari glad to know I could have you here. Now down to business. We didn't have much room left with all our new ninja coming so we have come to a conclusion. You have to be paired with someone."Temari sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

She pulled her fan off her back and set it on the ground while saying," So are you gonna tell me who?" While thinking to herself 'Sasuke!Please be him!He's so hott!'

Tsunada replied," Yes I will. But i'm trying to figure out another problem in my head. you see we have an uneven amount of men so we are pairing them co-ed. I guess I'll just put you with...Naruto.Go tell him,here is your key."She slid a key across her desk.

* * *

Tsunade whispered to herself after Temari had left,"You owe me big for thuis one Naruto..."Then she went back to her hokage business. She had to pull offbeing the head mistress as well.

* * *

'What!Naruto!Why do these things have to happen! How come I never get a hunk for a room-mate!' Temari's face went pale.'I guess it's not...That bad...Atleast I can mess with him...Maybe..and he isn't ugly..'She thought trying to think happy.She grabbed the key and took her fan outside with her head down. "Naruto let's go we share a room..." 

'What!This was a dream come true!Wait...What am I thinking! I love Sakura don't I?'Naruto looked at Temari. She seemed like she was about to feint for real this time. They both walked down the hall silently. Naruto decided to break the silence," Sorry Temari...That you didn't get Sasuke for a dorm buddy..."

Temari murmured,"Me too. I mean..." 'Damn I'm no good with people.'

Naruto seemed to laugh at it though and he smiled at Temari and she looked at him.'His smile is so enthralling.' Like it made her want to be with him.Before she knew it she was blushing and had to look away.She thought to herself 'I know how to see if it's true.'

They got to there room and squirmed in. It was rather nice better than both of them thought it would be. They found there was a kitchen and a bedroom. But there was no bathroom. Naruto would have to find it tomarrow.

The both seemed to have a way of talking without talking to eachother she thought. Temari had been moving to each room surveying it and Naruto knew what she was thinking and replied. They both got the the bedroom at the end of a tiny hall. 'Wait! THERE'S ONLY ONE BED!'

* * *

'WAIT! Why is there only one bed!What am I saying...Naruto you should be happy!' Before he could even get a smile on about the bed he was on the floor holding his head. He felt a lump and caressed it gently. 

Temari then said," Don't even think about it Naruto!"Naruto didn't atleast not until after she hit him! He hated false acusations but he didn't want to fight with his room-mate so he began to look for another place for a mat when he hear her voice again. Temari ran up to Naruto and said," Oh and Naruto..." She flipped him around and kissed him gently on the lips.

* * *

**End of chapter 1!**

**Me:** Heh so what did you guys think!

**Naruto:**_Blushes,_How could you make me do that!

**Temari:**_Blushes,_I didn't mind...

**Me:**Ohhhh!

**Naruto:** _Turns beet red,_Shut-up!

Remeber to R&R!


	2. First day

**Chapter two is up! Sorry if it's short the next one should be interesting. I noticed I haven't been going to the other characters much and i'm sorry if you want me two but I do plan on it. It may take me a while for the next chapter I am going to be gone all weekend...**

**

* * *

**She moaned out load as he nibbled on her ear.She bit her upper lip to stop herself from crying out. He moved up to her lips and kissed them gently and lovingly.She felt his Tatoos shaped like wiskers and fell back. She stared into his blonde hair and knew she was ready for his penetration. Hegladly gave it to herand she cried out with pleasure. He looked at her once more thinking it was pain and she just grabbed his blonde hair and caressed it with her hands.Sweat drops fell from them both as it was over andHe lookedover at her and said,"I...love you." 

She stared back"I lov-" and she was cut off,waking up to screaming. She scanned the room and looked for Naruto.

"Where are you dobe!" She demanded. He walked in from the kitchen. And sat down next to her on the bed.

"I made you breakfast. You better get dressed and eat fast we have to be at Taijutsu training in 20 minutes. Oh and it's at the other side so please tell me your not the prissy kind of girl that takes an hour on her hair." 'NARUTOO! That isn't something you say to me!' _Bam!_ In seconds Naruto was holding another bump and Temari's eye was twitching.

"Has anyone told you you say the wrong things at the right time? I will forgive you but only becuase you brought me breakfast!" Temari squeaked at she said this and began to blush. 'Damnit that was supposed to make him fear me!'

Naruto looked at her funny when he got off the floor. 'She is right though..Maybe she can help me with this problem.'"Hurry Temari-cha-" He cut himself off holding his hands over his lips and blushing.

She replied," Don't worry I won't letus be late just becuase of my hair." Then grinned and finished her sentence,"Naruto-chan.." She smiled and carried and empty plate in to the kitchen. Naruto's feet felt like jelly and his heart pounded whenever he would catch a glimpes at her.'Was this love? I never felt like this around Sakura...' Ten minutes later Temari walked out fully dressed and slung her fan on her back when she did this Naruto flinched. 'Not again!' She just stood up straight and said," Well why would I need to hit you this time?" And she put her hands on her hips and walked out of there room. Naruto fallowed her. Everytime they would attempt to look at eachother they would begin to blush. Neither one of them wanted the other to see them blushing and had to look away. It was an endless vortex and continued like this almost the entire way to Taijutsu class.

Naruto broke the silence. He put his hands behind his head and cooly said," So...You were dreaming about me?" Temari looked away as fast as she could. 'Shit! I talk in my sleep!'

"No not at all..Why?" She tried to hide her panicking face behind a smile, but she knew it wasn't working.

"Oh really?" Naruto said with a giggle. Then he did something he shouldn't have. Imitating her voice he moaned "Naruto!" with his hands clasped together.

"WHY YOU!" Temari screamed outload. Six or seven heads popped out of their dorms including Sasuke and Sakura to see the show. Temari brought her hand up in a fist and was thinking about bringing it down as hard as she could on Narutos pea-brained head. Instead she looked around and saw the people. 'Hmmm...I guess i'll just show them my territory.' Naruto was against the wall trying to cover his face saying sorry as fast as he could over and over when Temari got as close as she could to his face.Then she said in her most Suductive voice,"Naruto?" He let his arms fall from the sound of her voice. 'Atleast he's loyal' She thought'Here it goes' Naruto was looking into her eyes with a confused look. All the people staring at them from there dorms were just as confsed as Naruto. Temari got close to Naruto,very close. She put her palms on either side of the wall and looked down at him so their noses were touching, he was atleast three of four inches shorter than her. He just gazed up at her and turned a beet red color. She pulled her hand down and grabbed his chin as softly as she could and pulled him into a pationate kiss he couldn't refuse. Everyone watching gaped in awe. Both Temari and Naruto began to blush as they heard them and Temari pulled away in need of breath.

* * *

"Today class we will start off with simple Taijutsu skills." Said Gai with a gleem in his teeth. He sat down at his desk and then screamed," I wantfive hundredkicks to your practice dummies if you do not complete this you shall have to dotwo hundredpunches...AFTER you finish your kicks of course." 

The entire class except Naruto said,"Hai" Naruto just groaned. And Temari smacked him aside the cheek.Naruto glared at her and she glared back. If looks COULD kill Naruto would be dead. He had to stop looking at her so he wouldn't be afraid.

* * *

During their Taijutsu session they had dummies all next to eachother and were allowed to talk as they practiced. "Can you beleive Naruto and Temari?" Asked Sakura. 

"It is rather creepy...Just think what they can do! They're room mates!" Ino said.

"Yea..By the way who _did _You get paired with Ino?"Sakura said glancing at her and going back to her kicking.

"You first" Ino replied with a giggle.

Sakura glared then shoke it off she hated being told what to do By Ino," I was paired with Lee..." She lowed her head but continued her kicking.

Ino laughed a little then saw Sakura and decied to stop"Well, anyways I was paired with Neiji!" She replied with a squeal.'He is sooo hott!' She added in her mind

'She's always the lucky one' Thought Sakura." Lee isn't as bad as you think...Kind like room sevice at times. Do you know who Sasuke was paired with?"

Ino's face went blank and she stared at her practice dummy intently kicking it harder,"Yea, he was paired with Hinata. They live right next to Naruto I think...The rest of that hall is empty.What was the Head mistress thinking doing that!"

* * *

Naruto and Temari stared at eachother all through practice. The both got their kicks done but only four others besides them did. So In Nin History of Hokages They just sat around and talked until they went to Missles Class...An hour and a half from now. Naruto and Temari walked into the class seeing only four other people there."Glad to see the last of you have gotten here...I was wondering why Gia said there would be six and I only saw four. Anyways for today since gai help up over nine tenths of the class behind for extra Taijutsu you may wonder the room for Nin History today." Said Shikato with a sigh. Naruto never fit in with the others and Temari knew it so she went to a desk away from them and motioned him over to her. He sat on the desk she was sitting in. 

" So why is it you don't fit in well here? I mean i'm an outcast but they still seem to like me more...Maybe it's just the men though..."Temari said with a questioning look. 'Should I tell her?I only just found out myself recently...'

He looked at the ground," It's becuase..I ha-" He was cut off by a loud speaker in the room.

Tsunada entered and talked through the loud speaker,"We are holding a welcoming ball tonight in our Gym...Dates aren't required..If you don't want to look like a loser..I will report this to every classroom.Be there by eight!" Then she laughed in Temari and Naruto's direction and walked down the hall. Instantly the four other people in the room flocked over to Temari and began asking her to the ball. Naruto just walked off without saying a word.'Where is he going' She cried out,"Naruto wait!" But she knew he didn't here her.

* * *

'Why would she want a guy like me...I'm short..Weak..' "And you can make me smile" said Temari as though she was reading his mind. Naruto blushed at this and she giggled."Not to fond of pretty girls complimenting you I take it?" 

He tried to snap at her"I-I...No." said Naruto with his head down. He tried to walk past her but she stopped him.

"So...Am I the one who is going to have the balls in this relationship?" She squeaked unwillingly and blushed.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said blushing as well.

'Why am I so different when i'm around him?' Temari asked herself."You know you want to Uzamaki Naruto!"

He looked up at her,"Fine...W-will you go to the ball with me?" Naruto stammered it out. 'Why can't I even talk normal around her!' He thought.

She blsuhed and looked down on him," Now was that so hard?"

He hid his fear thinking that might be a no and replied,"You have no idea." and he sprinted past her to his room.'Naruto!That isn't how you treat your date you Dobe!'

Temari began talking to herself,"When I get my hands on him I swear i'll!GAHHHH!" And she began speed walking and stomping on the floor. When she reached her room she went inside to find Naruto asleep on the bed. She looked over him with evel intent but it soon vanished as she looked at his face tatoos. She reached out and caressed them. She leaped back and gasped. 'Those arent tatoos...Those are birth marks?...' She thought to herself. Naruto slightly awoke from his trance. He didn't even know what he was doing when he motioned her to the bed and scooted over. She looked at him in awe.."Is he even awake?" She pondered out loud before laying next to him and pulling his arm over her.Naruto smiled behind her and tried not to giggle.

Naruto woke up and looked at the clock. "SHIT! I CAN'T BE LATE TO THE BALL!" He yelled. He looked for Temari but found her no where so he ran into the other room and grabbed a nice tux. When he ran back he saw Temari undressing. She didn't notice him there. He just stared in awe as she removed her shirt and skirt.She was just in her bra and panties and Naruto couldn't beleive her body.He looked at it once more and she unsnapped her bra relesing her breasts.

Naruto fell backwards with a nose bleed and heard her scream," GET OUT!" Before he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and everything fell black."Naruto! Wake up or we'll be late you loser!" Screamed a familiar voice in his ear. He woke up and found it to be Temari. She was wearing a short black dress that went up to her upper thighs.She was also wearing a black neclace and black earrings to match. It had no straps but seemed to be supported in place by her cleavage. Naruto never understood how they did it. He looked at her and said," Y-your hott in that..." and his head fell back to the floor in pain...

"Oh-no...What did I do!" Temari said in panic. Naruto rolled over for a second made some grumbling noised then got up.

"We should get going."Naruto said in a weak voice.She examined him. He was short of breath and still holding the side she kicked him in.And sweat glazed his forehead.

"We are staying." replied Temari plainly.

"Stay if you wasnt but I AM going!" Snapped Naruto.

'He's to stubborn...But I know one way.' She gazed in to his eyes with her suductive look that made him stop in his tracks.

"Why don't we" She caressed his lower lip "Skip the ball all together?"

He turned the brightest red she had ever seen him turn,"W-w-w-what f-for?"She put her arms around his waist and he jerked a little bit in shock but then loosend.

"Oh? What do you want to do?" Temari said as sexy as she could.'Reel him in!'

* * *

**Me: **Awww...You to move really fast! 

**Temari:**_glares _Wanna say that again?

**Naruto: **It's your fault!

**Me:**_luaghs_ You say it like you don't like it!

**Temari:** HE DOES!_ pulls out fan and glares at Naruto_

**Naruto:**_sweat drop _I love you?

**Me: **_hides_

**Temari:**_blushes_


End file.
